Replaced
by Seif412
Summary: S/A fic with a lot of Agnst on Shinji's part for all other info read the beginning of the fic


Replaced  
  
Ch. 1 "Arrivals"  
  
I don't own Eva…If I did the last episode wouldn't have sucked as bad as it did now would it. Like I was saying I don't Eva or anything from Eva. They are merely borrowed to write this fic…even that is a stretch.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Emphasis  
  
"Quotes"  
  
[Author notes]  
  
I am gonna say right here and right now this is a Shinji/Asuka fic. If you hate that set up you may hate this fic. The story starts a little before the 14th angle and I will change it around a bit to suite my needs. This also has a Sixth Child and don't worry I read Flak while it was here and I plan to keep Shinji as the hero…it just may take a while. This is also not a self-insert fic. I would not want to be the Sixth Child. I will accept flames as long as they explain why you hate the fic. I do not repeat do not like people who just say, "it sucks" or for that matter "awesome". Tell me what liked or didn't like about it. Suggestions and comments are welcome. I would also like to say that this will angst parts all over it. Get ready for a very depressed Shinji. If this fic bares any major resemblance to another fic on FF.net then inform me and I will examine it to see if I might have been influenced by it and will then add it into the credits if I find that I was influenced. I would lastly like to say this; I can review other fics well, I can come up with great ideas, but when it comes to actually writing those ideas…I fall short of what I intended. I also have a habit of detailing the scene. It is just my writing style to work more on the scene than any other part. This fic I am going to attempt a different style and ignore the scenery more. I also won't use much dialogue, as I am not very good at it. Hope it comes off ok. Any assistance would be nice. Well enough of my rambling…on with the story…  
  
------------------------  
  
It was a normal day for Shinji. He had just gotten out of School and was being "escorted" by Asuka to Nerv Headquarters. Though to him "escorted," meant literally being dragged so fast that he never touches the ground. He had, by this time, gotten used to Asuka's amazing speed as well as her unattainable need for punctuality. As he was being dragged Asuka did something odd…she spoke to him in a non-threatening manner.  
  
"Hey Shinji, did you hear why they need us there so early today?" Shinji was coming out of a comatose state from shock just as Asuka rounded a corner with a street light. His reaction time had not been perfect and Asuka grounded to a halt laughing as he lay on the ground tearing from his groin's encounter with the pole. It didn't take long for her to recover and they were off again with a pained Shinji. He stammered out a reply, "N…no". Though he was still in pain he enjoyed the fact that he was holding her hand and the genuine smile. It is not often he sees her smile and when he does it usually is a forced one…or one of sadistic appearance.  
  
---------------------  
  
Major Katsuragi sat in her office in a very Gendo like position when two forms blurred in and sat down. The two, nearly supersonic, turned out to be her two charges. Asuka barely winded and angry at Shinji for making her late. Shinji had a preoccupation of evident pain stemming from his crotch, which faded quickly. Misato spoke first; "Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"No." They said in unison, evidence that their sync training had yet to wear off. "Well you two are going to meet your new team mate. He flew in from Germany yesterday and I hear he has some past with you Asuka." In a matter of seconds Asuka's expression when from confusion to surprise to a look of hopeful joy and finally settling down to resignation.  
  
In her normal arrogant tone Asuka asked, "Who is the next baka I have to pilot with?" Then a boy's voice came from behind them in an almost identical arrogance, "Why Asuka I'd thought you would be happy to see me." The look on Asuka's face would forever be unforgettable to Shinji, but not in a good way. Her eyes widened and her face lit up with the largest and most pure smile Shinji had ever seen grace Asuka's visage. She jumped up, spun around, and threw her arms around the blonde haired boy behind her. He appeared to be a boy about Shinji's height. He had deep blue eyes and a strong build. He also had a noticeable scar on his forehead. It was then that Asuka and he shared a long and deep kiss. Needless to say, Shinji's heart sank. The very emotions, the very actions, and the very position he had with Asuka were the ones Shinji had been working so hard to bring out of her. With that kiss something died in Shinji that he wouldn't find again until much much later.  
  
"Care to introduce us Asuka?" Misato's voice was filled with scheming sarcasm. They finally broke the kiss. Asuka took his hand in hers and turned two her two roommates. "Misato, Shinji…This is Adam Steiser…Adam this is Major Misato Katsuragi and Third Child Shinji Ikari. Adam and I were good friends back in the second branch in Germany. He was listed as a possible child so he was kept with me incase they ever needed a pilot to replace me." Adam then interjected, "Obviously they never needed me because of her sheer brilliance at piloting Eva. It is nice to meet you Third Child. I have heard much about you. You must have been in great pain those times that you made Asuka look bad."  
  
"Oh forget Shinji, he is just a wimpy little baka and nothing more." It was from Asuka's words that Shinji's heart sank even more. He would soon learn this to be a trend as time went on. "Well this ought to put you in a good mood Asuka because the Sixth Child is arranged to live with us."  
  
Asuka beamed, "After all this time apart we get to spend so much more together." They embraced and kissed again. Shinji heart went lower yet. He was definitely not having a good day.  
  
--------------------  
  
An hour later they were back at the apartment and it was decided that Shinji would cook a traditional Japanese dinner for their new roommate as any attempt at that by Misato would leave them all with food poisoning. The ride home had been one filled with laughter, jokes, and old stories…well except for Shinji. He had stayed his normal, silent self if not more silent. His three other roommates were having a good time and in fact would occasionally switch to using German leaving Shinji with a feeling of jealousy, as he understood nothing but a name or two. His guilt, though, came from how Asuka looked at Adam. It was the look that he had longed to be directed towards him.  
  
As Shinji prepared the food quietly he would occasionally hear something in German that included his name which would be followed by a round of laughter. When the food was ready he served every one and found himself being the only person not drinking beer. [In Germany pretty much everyone drinks…everyone. The German rival the Irish in some ways…brrrr…why did it suddenly get so cold in here. I guess no one knows how to take a joke anymore.] So, Shinji quietly pored himself a cup of green tea and began eating. The other three had continued their conversation completely in German with the Japanese being from Adam, "Delicious Shinji…good work".  
  
Soon it was time for bed and that is when they realized that they had only no extra rooms. Shinji graciously offered to sleep on the couch and the offer was quickly excepted over Asuka's idea of having Adam sleep in her bed with her. After a bit more talking everyone split up to his or her rooms and to bed.  
  
------------------  
  
To say the couch was a horrible bed was the understatement of the century. It took Shinji three hours to fall asleep and when he did it was from exhaustion. That didn't stop him from waking up at his usual time of 5 in the morning. Shinji strolled groggily into the kitchen to find Adam preparing what appeared to be eggs with vegetables and steak. [That would be an omelet to many other nationalities including us Americans.] "Hey Shinji, I already took my shower so it is all yours. Asuka and Misato aren't up yet." To say Shinji was…oh I already did that well let's say Shinji was extremely shocked to see someone else up already.  
  
Shinji made a tired thanks and proceeded to take his shower. As he exits he finds everyone eating their breakfast that Adam had prepared for them. The one oddity is that there is no food for him. Slightly dejected Shinji settles for a bowl of cereal. The brand was something that had been around before Second Impact. He couldn't correctly pronounce the name, but it was spelled "Cheerios". As he finishes Asuka comes out of the bathroom ready for school and she and Adam leave before Shinji is even ready. Shinji rushes to ready himself only to find them out of sight.  
  
---------------------  
  
As Shinji is walking to school alone he realizes that he forgot to make lunches, but that only occupies his mind for about a minute. The rest of the time he spends thinking and reasoning out possibilities on why Adam hadn't made him breakfast. It isn't long before he figures out that he is going to be late if he doesn't hurry up. He also concludes that he never noticed how fast Asuka had gotten him to school by dragging him. So, as he starts a brisk run for school he prepares himself for a beating forgetting their lunches.  
  
------------------------  
  
Shinji steps into class just as the bell rings receiving an evil look from Hikari, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke, Adam, and the Sensei. Here Shinji concludes that he is having a string of bad days. After goes through the stand-bow- sit routine and the sensei starts to ramble on about Second Impact an instant message pops up on Shinji's screen. It reads:  
  
Hey, what's up with the new guy? And why is the demon hanging all over him? Is he a new pilot or something? If so, what Eva does he pilot? Is it Unit 04 that my dad said came in last night? Is it just me or is the demon in a…good mood? Is that even possible? Why aren't you answering? Why were you late?  
  
  
  
That left no question to who wrote it. It had to be Kensuke. Shinji sighed and replied:  
  
I was late because Asuka didn't drag me here today. The new guy is Adam and he is the Sixth Child. I don't know about the Eva, but you are probably right. Yes, I think Asuka is a good mood, but not for long…I forgot our lunches. And yes it is possible for Asuka to be in a good mood. I do agree…she does hang on him doesn't she.  
  
  
  
After that Shinji, as well as the rest of the class, just plain passed out during the lecture. Even Adam passed out after a failed attempt to make a good impression. After his head hit the desk, the next thing Shinji realized was Touji elbowing him to wake up. He lifted his head to find everyone leaving for lunch. Shinji quickly composed himself and prepared for Asuka. It was then that he seen Adam give Asuka a bento box and grab his own. It didn't take long for Shinji to figure out that there was no bento box for him. Again he rationalized the situation and continued on with lunch. Even at lunch Shinji was out of it and didn't even realize his friends were talking to him before they finally caught his attention.  
  
"I bet the demon was real good in bed last night wasn't she Shinji." Shinji looked up to see his friends laughing at him. "Seriously Shinji, were asking you why you were so down today. I mean you are usually…well ok but you aren't usually this depressed. We just needed to pull you out of your day dream long enough to get an answer."  
  
Shinji eyed these people he called "friends" and was about to answer when HE walked up. Hey guys my name is Adam and I am the Sixth Child. This begins a long and drawn out conversation between him, Kensuke, and Touji about Eva, sports, videogames, girls, and anime. Once again Shinji feels betray so he picks up his book and trudges over to a tree and sits in its shade reading and trying to stay starvation. After a few moments Rei walks up and sits next to him.  
  
"I agree with your friends, you do seem a bit depressed today. Why is it that you are not feeling well?" Within 36 hours Shinji has now been totally stunned for…darn lost count…well lets just say that he is once again speechless. Here sitting next to him is Rei…showing concern for someone else.  
  
"Well Rei…I…I don't know." He could have sworn he saw Rei frown, but he threw it out as a trick of the shadows. "Is it because you have not confessed your emotions to Pilot Soryu and now that she is affectionate with Pilot Steiser you are feeling jealous of their relationship." Shinji is somehow not shocked that Rei had read the situation perfectly and then expressed it in almost scientific terms. The way she had said it put an even gloomier mood in Shinji.  
  
"Yes…but please Rei…please do not tell anyone about this." Once again a trick of shadows is the cause of a slight frown on Rei's face. "Pilot Ikari I suggest that you inform Pilot Soryu of your feelings before it is too late. The long you wait the harder it will be for you to progress in your relationship with her." Shinji face-faults for the first time in his life. He is now receiving love advice from a girl who shows little to no emotion…ever.  
  
"I agree Rei…but look at them." Rei and Shinji look down and watch as Adam and Asuka share a coke with two straws. "I don't stand a chance…and bringing up what we talked about again will just aggravate the situation further. So please Rei…just leave it be."  
  
Rei eyes Shinji before standing, "Very well Pilot Ikari, but remember what we spoke of." Rei strolled down the hill towards the school.  
  
The rest of the school day goes by quick as everyone catches up on his or her lost sleep. It isn't until he is at Nerv does anything eventful happen to Shinji.  
  
-------------------  
  
Much to Asuka's chagrin Shinji had scored higher than her during sync test and Shinji was once again bracing himself as they stood at attention waiting for their results. Dr. Akagi strolled in staring at a clipboard. "Some interesting results today. Rei you scored lowest with a sync ratio of 54%. Shinji you are tied with Asuka at 67%. Adam you are at 78%. Very impressive work Pilot Steiser. That is the highest sync rate ever recorded." There is a beeping sound coming from the council behind Dr. Akagi. She quickly turns and presses a small red button bringing up an "Sound Only" screen. Gendo's voice emits from the speakers, "Dr. Akagi, is the Sixth Child there?"  
  
"Yes, he is right here Commander." She responds. "Pilot Steiser, very good work today. Keep it up"  
  
A team investigating the center of the earth [this is a joke…can't you tell] reports to their commanding officer, "Sir, we've found something. It appears to be…a young man's heart…and it seems very beat up."  
  
"Thank you Commander. I appreciate you words." Adam replied as if he had been in the military since childhood. The screen blinks off and everyone is left speechless. Misato escorts the group, excluding Rei, home for another night of couch "sleeping" if you could call it sleeping.  
  
--------------------  
  
Fuyutski is standing behind Gendo who is in his classic pose; "You do realize what you are doing to your son."  
  
"Yes, I am quite aware." Gendo replies. "And you do know who the Sixth Child is."  
  
"Of course, I would not be so arrogant as to not look over his true history. Everything is going according to plan." Gendo answers coldly. "Yes Gendo…but would she approve of your actions?"  
  
  
  
…TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: Yes I know I didn't cover much on Unit 04. That will be explained to the characters in the next chapter or maybe in a revision of this one. Just so you know, it was extracted from the sea of Dirac. This is the 2nd fic I am currently working on. So, you can see how my time is being sucked up. Hope you like it. Either e-mail me your reviews or post them at the site. 


End file.
